Secrets
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: "She thought the secret of the Sailor Senshi were kept out of harms way. There was one mistake however, she had never heard of a guy by the name of Izaya Orihara, the informational broker". Durarara! x Sailor Moon crossover. Usagi x ?


_**Me: I'm back after an 8 month absence. Time has sure flown by as I completed my hardest classes ever, graduated from my college with a degree in General Studies and received a MACRAO agreement. Now I am working 27 hours a week at a clinical site (I'm not getting paid) so I can learn how to be a Pharmacy Technician. That being said, I am really busy these days but this is also the time that my muse came back to me. What bad timing right?**_

_**Anywho, back in September, I was debating to make a Black Butler crossover but I couldn't figure out how to pull all of the plot bunnies together to make it work. So I decided to do a different crossover. The very first Sailor Moon / Durarara! Crossover ever! Haven't heard/ watched Durarara! Do so because it's awesome. It's pretty popular right now. That's enough talking for now. Enjoy. :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Timeline: After Stars, before and in the Durarara time frame.<em>  
><em>Places: Juuban (Usagi's hometown) and Ikebukuro (Durarara main place).<em>  
><em>Usagi's Age: 23<em>  
><em>Rating- T for Teen<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Durarara.<em>

**- Secrets-**  
><strong>-Chapter 1: Revivial of the Legend? The start of Izaya Orihara's tricks -<strong>

* * *

><p>Usagi Tsukino padded her way into her room and plopped onto her double sized bed, crinkling the pink multiple printed bunny mattress. The shockwave also knocked down the heroine's feline guardian from the edge of the bed and onto the white plush carpet. Getting up from her audible face plant, Luna recoiled from her small injury and pounced on Usagi.<p>

"Usagi! Do you ever look before you jump? You could have flattened me" she asked as her paws hit Usagi on the head softly.

An incoherent muffled reply was heard as the blonde had previously jumped face first into the fluffy bed.

"Mfut Mfuna, Mi'm mfo mired (But Luna, I'm so tired)"

"You hardly have anything to make you become that tired Usagi. Not since you allowed the girls to have a normal life for a change, including yourself"

It was quite a hassle but the crystal finally made Usagi's wish, to have a normal life for her and the girls. The main villain was finally taken care of, despite the five seasons to get rid of the situation, and the world was finally at peace. Luna however had the proof in why Usagi was not supposed to be tired enough to full forcedly fall into her bunny comforter.

"All you do Usagi, is go shopping at Juuban's local mall, hang out with the scouts occasionally and then come back to the house. Hardly, that is not what I call a cause for you to be tired, you see?"

As Luna continued to prove her point, Usagi managed to flip over right side up. As she stared at the ceiling, she mumbled out, "There are still no snacks".

"Huh?" Luna had a sneaking suspicion that Usagi was going to tell Luna what happened, even if she didn't want to hear it. Sighing, she reluctantly took the bait. "All right, Usagi … why exactly are you tired?" 'What was it? Monsters, possessed humans, ghosts?' All these thoughts floated dangerously in the feline's mind.

"I was trying to find … the land of sweets!" Usagi proudly announced to the world, smiling brightly.

Luna faceplanted the second time in that same day. Gathering her composure, she continued to question Usagi's logic. "Not this again Usagi. Wasn't that one episode enough?"

"But I'm hungry Luna" Usagi fell from her bed and then started to roll around on the ground as she had a tantrum. Luna glanced at the rolling blonde for a second before sighing in what felt like the 4th sigh that afternoon. Just why Usagi couldn't be normal and go check for some sweets in the cupboard located downstairs in the kitchen.

Usagi though over the question that Luna had asked her and found a break in Luna's thought process. "Besides, how did Chibi-Chibi get all those sweets when there wasn't any in the house? Explain that one to me Luna because I don't get it, if you say there isn't a land of sweets". Usagi then glanced at Luna, waiting for a reply.

Backed into a corner, which rarely happened to the cat, Luna searched around the room in order to escape Usagi's curious questioning. Something did catch her eye when she was frantically trying to find a scapegoat.

"Usagi, your computer is on"

"Huh? That shouldn't be. I turned it off this morning before I left" Usagi then scratched her head in confusion. 'How odd'

The desktop computer blinked wearily as a maximized window glared back at the two. Usagi didn't recognize any of the names as they were obscured by usernames. One of them did look somewhat familiar as it contained the letters, 'shng&o'. That could only mean …

"Oooooh! That twerp!" Usagi fumed as she put two and two together pretty fast. "He's been in my room, using MY computer, doing god knows what".

"Uh, who's this twerp again?" Unless Luna had forgotten about someone having an annoying little brother, she should have had known about this little pest; Shingo. His shenanigans and mischief were aimed to make Usagi's life a living hell.

"Just look at this screen and then you tell me Luna" she fumed again, stomping around the limited walking space.

"Well the letters spell out … okay never mind, it's your brother for sure".

"Okay" Usagi breathed out and calmed herself down. "Now that we cleared that up, let's mess with this chat"

Luna looked at Usagi incredulously. "Are you mad? These are Shingo's chat buddies"

Usagi's eyes glittered mischievously as she pulled up a swivel chair and rested her hands upon the keyboard. "All the reason to do this, Luna" "Let's see here …" Usagi's face fell into a pout and it stayed there. Luna was relieved that Usagi had stopped but she accidentally asked the wrong question.

"Why did you stop Usagi?" Luna quickly tried to cover up her mistake but Usagi picked up her question a little bit too fast for her tastes.

"I just don't know what name to call myself"

Luna had almost threatened to fall face first again. "Whaaaat?" That's what she was pouting about? Luna had hoped the Usagi didn't know anything real high-tech about computers.

"You know; a username. Something cool but not too haughty"

"And here I thought you were blaming Shingo for the same thing" Luna reminded Usagi of her outburst earlier. Usagi rolled her eyes in defiance.

"Correction, Shingo was using MY computer. I wasn't picking on the username directly; it was the evidence of his crime!" Usagi's sense of justice seemed a little bit off today as this didn't seem justice worthy.

"Crime? Usagi what's more incriminating is your idea to mess around with these strangers".

Usagi stopped to think about the words Luna had said. They were not really strangers, were they?  
>"Well, Shingo knows them and besides, it's not like they know anything too personal about us. Oh, guess what Luna? I have a name in my head now for my username"<p>

Luna sighed and decided to take a nap on Usagi's bed for the time being. Usagi logged into the chat as 'StarPrincessWarrior' or SPW for short. As she entered however, the idle account of Shingo's disappeared. The other two people were still there.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chat 4:30 PM—<strong>

Taro Tanaka: What happened to Sh!ngo65?

Kanra: Who knows, besides who's the newcomer -wink-

Taro Tanaka: How did you know the person was there?

Kanra: I have my ways

SPW: Hi there. Um, I'm S65's older sister.

Kanra: Welcome ^_^

Tanaka: Hhhelllo

Kanra: So how did you stumble onto this chat? It's not really accessible from most servers *

SPW: My brother snuck into my room to chat with you people and he left the screen up. He never logged out either.

Tanaka: So that's why he was silent.

Kanra: Ahahaha –giggle—

SPW: So, what were you three talking about?

Tanaka: Well, it was S65 that brought up the topic.

Kanra: S65 sure did bring it up. The topic was quite peculiar.

SPW: How peculiar? _–Usagi's curiosity got the best of here but she also noticed that maybe it was bait to lure her out but she didn't suspect that was going on. Besides, they didn't even know her-_

Tanaka: I dunno. This legend isn't that popular anymore.

Kanra: Mmm-hmm. It's sad that people have forgotten it so soon but I was also not expecting someone to remember about the legend of the youma slayers. *

SPW: And that would be?

Tanaka: Miss Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi.

Kanra: Tee-hee –heart—

SPW: What? Why was S65 asking about …?

Tanaka: I dunno. S65 just blurted the question out of the blue this morning.

Kanra: Yes, he came in here all flustered. It's probably because one of our members had spotted them recently, running out and about. !_!

SPW: He was always a huge fan … wait? What's this about members?

Tanaka: Um …

Kanra: That's not important right now –wink—Anyway, anyone got any plans tonight?

SPW: Sorry but I don't feel like telling.

Tanaka: I'm getting prepared for school tomorrow.

Kanra: That's too bad SPW and Tanaka isn't that a bit too redundant? Well, I'm getting bored. Farewell all. See you tomorrow –heart—

**- Kanra has left-**

Tanaka: See you, take care

**-Taro Tanaka has left-**

**-SPW has left-**

**-Chat ended 5:30 PM-**

* * *

><p>Usagi got up from the chair at a fast pace. The sailor senshi and her retired a long time ago. What were these members seeing? That Kanra person seemed to change the subject of 'these' members really quickly, like the user behind the name was trying to cover up something. All of this thinking officially gave her a head ache.<p>

Soon as she carefully place Luna on the floor, a familiar voice called out to her. "Usagi-dear! Could you run to the convenience store? It's seems that we are out of noodles" That was her dear Ikuko-mama, who thankfully left her stay at the house after she graduated high school.

"Sure mom" She turned to Luna and gently waked her up. "Mom wants me to go to the store to pick up some noodles okay?"

Luna yawned. "Whatever Usagi". Usagi stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. "Fine. I was going to buy the cat food that you love but I guess not anymore" she teased as she went down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ikebukuro: Unknown building: 5:40 PM-<strong>

The room was dark, only letting the half moon shine through the windows. A medium sized silhouette blankly stared at a bright laptop computer. The only sound that was produced was the light humming coming off the computer before some mumbling of words replaced the humming.

"Humans are so interesting. To think that one has the notion that no one will know their true identity while being online because it's so impersonal. You just need their IP address and then, bingo! You can find anything interesting about them. I just simply love humans and they should love me. !"

The screen focused on unsuspecting household, not quite realizing what was going to happen. The silhouette then stopped his laughing fit and smugly said, "I guess I'll pay them a visit". The sound of the door slamming was the only thing that stood out as the figure went into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>-Juuban: Usagi's house: 6:30 PM-<strong>

Usagi entered the house after returning from the convenience store, hands full of noodles that her mom had requested. For it being in the evening, the house was oddly quiet, except for some mumbling in the dining room. Usagi unceremoniously dumped the bags on the floor and went straight to the dining area. There sat her family eating and they continue to stare at an odd sight. The back was turned but it really was a stranger in her house. The person turned when he heard Usagi's footsteps. The stranger was medium built and wasn't that much older than Usagi. The person wore a furry black coat, black tight jeans, and black sneakers. Red eyes accented his somewhat unruly jet black hair and he held a smug confident face. The question was who was this guy?

"Awww, you don't recognize your boyfriend? It's me, Izaya Orihara" he replied smugly as the family of four stared at him for eternity.

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 1 end—<em>

**Me: Yeah, Izaya is a fruitcake, that's for sure. The pairings are unsure for now as the last line was a cover up for something more dangerous. Yes, the senshi will be introduced next chapter. As for Mamoru, he's alive but not in the picture. Expect a drama about it sometime soon. –laughs- I hope you enjoyed this after an 8 month absence. I will probably have some updates to my stories every 3 weeks but first I need to finish up the first chapters of my Sailor Moon/ FMA Brotherhood and Sailor Moon/ Gintama stories. In the meantime, hopefully you won't miss me too much.**

**P.S. I love your Black Butler crossovers Sesshy. Keep up the good work. :D**

**(5/31/11)**


End file.
